


Christmas Dance

by Yviinfinite



Series: Sherlock Has Ruined My Life [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Sherlock and you dance at a party.





	Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> sherlock and the reader are at a Christmas party together and he asks her to dance?

You smiled into your drink, happily listening to the people chatter. You were at the Christmas party of Scotland Yard. You, being very close to Sherlock, and helping him out on quite a few places, were way more sociable than people would think. Especially under the influence of a little alcohol. You weren't drunk, but not completely sober either. Not even that tipsy, to be honest. But you were happy being there, talking to new people and finally being able to let loose.

Sherlock kept a close eye on you the entire evening. Whenever someone got a little too close to you for his liking, he would chime in, distracting you briefly and guiding you away from them. You didn't seem to notice. He didn't care if they were just friendly. He wouldn't allow you to get too close to someone else. After all, he wanted all your attention on himself. 

Your body language told Sherlock you wanted to dance. Badly. You were constantly shifting from leg to leg in rhythm of the music, looking at the floor designated for the dancers. Sherlock decided to help you out.

You hummed to the tune, watching Sherlock make his way over to you. You smiled at him, expecting him to introduce you to someone else again. He took your hand, like all the times before, but didn't move. You raised your eyebrow at him. "Dance with me?", he asked. Smiling, you nodded, already taking off to drag him to the dance floor.

The two of you swayed to the music, you not really knowing how to dance properly and him not wanting to overwhelm you. You were happy with that, though.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
